Vegas Baby!
by Sarah246
Summary: An Embry imprinting story. Embry moves to Las Vegas, enough said. Lemons and smut :
1. Preface

**A/N: Well this will be interesting.**

**Errr.**

**Silly me.**

**Here we gooooooo!**

* * *

**Vegas baby!**

**An Embry imprinting story**

**Preface**

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating, I swear to God I couldn't feel my toes; the colour defiantly drained from my face.

Everything I was feeling and everything I was sure of shattered into a million pieces; this couldn't be happening.

My mouth felt dry, it popped open and closed as I thought of something to say, but of course, nothing came; everything was blank.

Dear God say something. I pleaded silently in my mind, I wasn't sure if I was talking to myself or to her.

"What did you say?" I whispered, already knowing the answer.

She looked to the ground then lifted her head to look me straight in the eye. "I'm getting married." She said clearly.

Yep, my heart defiantly stopped.


	2. Nice to meet you

**A/N: Yeah loves I know, I should be working on my other fan fictions and not starting another one, but honestly I couldn't help myself.**

**So I have the first chappie to show you, tell me what you think; do you love it, hate it. Whatever.**

**Also I would like to say if you are under 13 please leave now, this story is not for you :)**

**And away we go....**

**==========================================================================================Chapter one – Nice to meet you**

**Jack**

"You stupid fucker!" I screamed slamming the pan on the counter. "I said fucking fish not fucking beef! FUCK! How fucking stupid are you?!"

I seriously thought about throwing the red hot pan at his face then throwing him the fuck out of my kitchen; sales were already down and then he has to shit all over the place.

"ZACH!" I screeched to my brother. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND SORT OUT THIS TWAT!" My voice cracking as I screamed out.

Zachariah came floating in peacefully and gracefully as he always did, that's why these fuckers hated me so much; because my brother was queen of the fairies – literally – and was always in a good fucking mood; mostly because he got a good fucking the night before.

I sighed, thinking of my darling Cee-Cee; poor thing probably dried up and fell off.

'_How longs it been?' I asked as if she was a real freaking person._

_She huffed back at me, giving me an evil look. 'Too fucking long Jack, too fucking long; what happened to that nice-"_

I had to cut her off or my fantasies were going to the better of me... Again.

"The ladies waiting for you sweetness." My brother sang from the pot of stock he was cooking up. "Time to tell them your hopes and dreams." He giggled.

"Fuck off Zee," I muttered flipping him off and storming out of the kitchen.

I didn't cook, to tell you the truth I was nowhere near as good as Zach was; I just owned this awesome, ass kicking restaurant smack bang in the middle of sunny Las Vegas. Zach was head chef and I was in charge of telling these fuckers what to do, I was always the one who ending up shoving a hot pan up their asses; this restaurant was my families pride and joy and there was no way I was going to let it fall into the ground because none of my chef's learnt how to fucking read.

By the time I had reached the dining area I was fuming, stupid fuckers.

You gotta focus Jack, she's just another stupid reporter trying to drag shit out of you, but you aren't going to do that are you? No. Good girl.

"Hey." I said smiling sweetly as I extended my hand.

She stood up; a fake smile plastered on her face as she reached out and shook my hand. "Kaysi Thomas, Insider magazine." She introduced herself.

"Jack Hampton." I replied sitting down, she followed suit pulling out her note pad and recorder.

She smiled. "How about we start with that name?" She said. "Why Jack?"

I snorted. "My parents hated me even before birth, so they decided to give me a boy's name." I chuckled softly. "But as you can see, I am in fact a female."

She looked a little taken back with my comment but pressed on. "Do people ever make the mistake of thinking you are a male?"

'_What kind of fucking question is that?' Cee screamed in my panties. 'Whip your pants down and show her the awesomeness you got going on here.'_

'_Shut the fuck up, we can deck her later.' I hissed back._

I tilted my head slightly to the side and smiled. "Sometimes, but they never get hired." I winked at her.

She shifted a small laugh and moved onto the next topic. "So I hear your opening a club."

I laughed. "Word on the street is it?" She nodded. "Well, it's more of a 24 hour bar, a place where everyone can come; the rich fuckers to the homeless dudes."

"Why 24 hours?" She asked.

I thought about it, humming softly; my dad – amongst everything else he left me – left me with a dump of what was once a bar in one of the best places on the strip; he wanted me to fix it up, I wanted to tell him to fuck off and burn it down, but there was something about this place, it was special and it had spark.

"Well you see Vegas is open 24 hours a day, so I thought it would be good to have a place to go when you're pissed off cause you lost most of your money and you just need a good hard drink that doesn't cost you an arm of a leg." She scribbled as I dribble shit. "Vegas is alive at all times of the day, there are people looking for a drink before they hit the strip at night or in the evening, there are people coming leaving the strip after losing their money and then there are the drunk fuckers turning up at all hours of the day; I tell you there isn't a good place to get a drink at five in the morning."

She giggled. "You're right Jack." She agreed.

I laughed. "You sound like a Bloody Mary at," I looked at my watch. "Two-thirty in the afternoon kind of person. You want one?" I asked half looking over my shoulder to call out to the bar bitch.

She shook her head, no. "Let's get back to it shall we." I nodded, waiting for to continue. "There have been some rumours going around about why your father gave you everything and not your brother." She eyed me as I shifted in my seat. "You're twins are you not?"

I nodded. "We are, but Zach is one hour older than me; and there for entitled to everything."

"So why is it that your father did give you everything and left Zach high and dry?"

"Zach is the head chef here." I argued. She waited for me to press on; I sighed and thought of what I should say.

'_Just tell them how much of a dick daddy dearest is.' Cee sighed getting bored_

'_Did I tell you to speak?'_

I was seriously going fucking mad. "Basically my father hates the fact that his only son is a homosexual. He's a dick I know, but what are ya gonna do? Can't pick your parents, as much as you would like." I muttered the last bit.

She tilted her head slightly. "Is that it?"

"Isn't that enough? Would you like me to feed you some bullshit to make your story better?" I hissed, getting pissed off, today wasn't my 'happy day'.

"But your father-" She began.

"My father is an asshole plain and simple." I said cutting her off. "He may have given me this shit, but it didn't have half the success it has now and you want to know why? Because my brother is in that kitchen right now cooking his ass off and he is a really good fucking chef." I spat. "My father never hired him, but I did and our ratings sky rocketed. My dad was a smart man but he let emotions and personal shit get the better of him; he should have hired Zach the minute he stepped out of school, but he didn't and that was his fault, but I will not make the same mistakes."

"So what you're saying is that you're a heartless bitch and you don't let anything get in the way of business."

I nodded. "That's exactly what I'm fucking saying." I said getting up. "Thank you for your time Kaysi, I'm sure you'll have fun typing that shit up; don't add too much now will you." I winked and walked off back into my office.

I slammed the door to my office as I stalked inside; slumping down in my comfy as fuck chair I felt the need to let off a string of words that shouldn't be legal in several states. I was so fucking stressed lately and my lungs were paying the price for that; how was I supposed to open a broken down, stinky, shitty bar in less than a month, honestly I'm not a fucking super women.

"Fucking ass hole." I muttered.

"Stupid bitch." Sia giggled as she stepped into my office, she was my head waitress and the best chick you'll ever know.

I chuckled. "What can I do for you love?" I asked straightening up in my chair.

"Zach wants you; he said there was someone you needed to kill." She said softly.

I sighed. "What the fuck happened now?"

She cringed a little, knowing that I was about to explode. "Dylan might have forgotten to get the bread for tonight, so we have nothing to do the chicken in and the rolls and…" She cut herself off, just by looking at my face she knew when to shut up and when to keep talking.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I breathed getting out of my chair and storming out of my office. "FUCK!" I screamed as I slammed open the double doors leading to the kitchen. I pointed at Dylan, my blood red nails glistening against the bright lights. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screeched. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING KITCHEN AND DON'T COME BACK!" I flung my hand around to the door, almost knocking Sia over. "You are the stupidest fucker I have ever met in my life!" I hissed. "If you weren't such a good chef I would have fired you ages ago, but this is just too far; first the fucking beef and now the fucking bread, honestly did you really think you could get away with that shit?"

He went to open his mouth to defend himself, but thought better of it.

"Get the fuck out of my kitchen, I don't want to see your face around here again, do you understand?" I growled.

He nodded and scurried off. The other chef's stared for a moment then went back to prep, only a few gave me grateful looks; this wasn't the first time Dylan had fucked up royally.

I heard a small giggle from behind me; I spun around ready to grill whoever decided it was funny to laugh at me; Zach stood behind me with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, standing next to him was the biggest dude I have ever seen in my life, I don't just mean he was tall, I mean he was tall and fucking built like a truck; this boy had some serious muscle going on.

Cee-Cee started doing a little happy dance in my pants.

Holy fuck…

"Jackie," My brother sang stepping forward. "I want you to meet your newest employee." He half turned to the dude. "Embry, this is my sister Jack, Jack this is Embry."

I raised my eyebrow, taking in the soiled muscle of the man. "So you're my new bar bitch." I said coldly.

"He sure is darling!" Zach tweeted. "Isn't he just gorgeous!?" He mused.

Embry blushed a little as he smiled at Zach; oh great, he's gay. Wonderful.

Cee-Cee cried out about the unfairness of life, I was just about to give her a stern talking to when Embry offered his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jack." His voice gravelly, I reached out and placed my small palm into his, he shook it firmly.

'_Gay guys do not shake hands like THAT!' Cee-Cee yelped._

'_No they don't," I thought slyly. 'No they do not.'_

"You also Embry," I said giving him my best smile. "So will you be working at _La tua cantante _or the dump down the road?"

Zach leaned in closer. "She means the bar." He whispered.

"He's not a fucking idiot Zach." I sighed. "Which reminds me, I fired Dylan."

Embry snickered.

"Yes, darling we heard that." Zach laughed; he opened the door leading out of the kitchen. "Shall we?"

I shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, strutting my stuff until we reached my office; I pulled out another chair for Zach next to me so he didn't have to sit next to Embry; I needed to make sure everyone knew that Zach had just as much power as I did; I might be the owner of the restaurant, but Zach was the boss.

Zach sat himself lightly in the chair, bouncing slightly in his place; he always did love good eye candy, but then again, who doesn't?

_EXACTLY!_

I scribbled on the note pad in front of me knowing that Zach would see it.

'**He's not gay. :)'**

He glared at me and snatched the pen off me to scribble down a reply.

'**Not yet sweetheart. ;)'**

Cee cracked up in my pants, her little laughter buzzing right through me. '_That's what he thinks.'_

"Okay, let's get on with it shall we." I chimed slapping my hands together. Embry smiled softly at me. "So you have no experience what so ever?" I asked.

He shook his head. "There isn't much experience to be had at Forks."

Zach had a little giggle at this; I flicked him on the cheek. "Mind out of the gutter love." I laughed. I loved my brother; he was the only one in my family that wasn't a complete bitch.

Embry blushed again, poor kid. "What I mean is there isn't anything like this in Forks."

"I would assume not," Zach said. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." He said with a wink.

I shook my head slowly at him. "I apologize for my brother's behaviour, it might not seem like it, but he is in fact trying to get into your pants."

Zach raised his hand. "Guilty."  
Embry let off a small laugh. "I'm straight."

"He knows." I said flicking the page on Embry's resume. "Say's here you worked at a mechanical garage, tell me about it." I lifted my eyes up to look at him.

"Uhhh, I fixed cars..." He said, unsure if that was the right answer.

"So you're good at fixing things?"

"I guess so."

Zach sighed. "You can have him."

I kissed my brother on the cheek. "Lovely." I turned to Embry. "You will be my very first bar bitch; come on, we're going to Eclipse." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Just like that?" Embry asked shocked.

I shrugged. "Why not, learning is fun and I need someone to help me rip that bitch apart and put her back together; and it looks like that person is you."

He stood up. "Um, I guess it is; so I start now?"

"Sure do," I said extending my hand to him, he took it shaking firmly. "Welcome to Vegas baby." I winked and turned on my heel, leading him out and down to Eclipse; my beloved piece of shit.

"_**I like him!**__' Cee giggled._

* * *

**Embry**

_**Forks**_

"Did you pack everything?" My mum asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah mum."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah mum."

"Ohh darling! I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried hugging and kissing me.

I swatted her off. "Jesus ma, I'll be home in like two weeks."

She wiped her eyes. "I know love, but you're still moving to Vegas, do you know how far that is?"

I laughed. "Yes mum, I know how far it is; but I'll be making enough money to come back almost every two weeks; don't worry. And besides I'm 23 years old, I'm pretty sure I can look after myself."

She nodded. "I know, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too ma, but I have to go; I'll be late."

She hugged me again, my mother maybe tiny but she can sure hug. "Bye darling! Call me as soon as you get there."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Sure mum. I'll talk to you soon." I said getting into the awesome car I fixed up just to take to Vegas, a 1967 Chevy Impala; I loved it and it loved me, I wish we could imprint on cars.

I sighed as I put her into gear, I was really going to miss Forks, but this was a once in a life time opportunity, only the very best got hired to work at _La tua cantante_; but they were opening a new bar and I figured I could give it a go, I never thought that they would actually accept my resume. So here I was, 23 years old and ready to start a new life far away from home.

I revved the engine ready to get out of this place, Vegas here I come.

* * *

_**Vegas**_

The flight was long, the air hostess was annoying and I have a crick in my neck; I needed a shower and I needed to sleep. I looked at my watch; 2 in the morning, Vegas is still alive; although I shouldn't be surprise, it is Vegas after all.

It's a good thing that I don't have my interview until tomorrow, I can't even keep my eyes open; first things first, find a hotel; that shouldn't be too hard... Hmm, maybe I should just settle with a casino; why the fuck not.

I rounded the corner and came to the first place I saw, Caesars Palace; looks a bit pricey, but the Cullen's gave me some 'going away' money.

My door swung open. "May I take your car sir?" The valet said gesturing me out as another grabbed my bags.

"Thanks man." I said slapping a 20 into his hand.  
He smiled. "Not a problem at all sir; follow him into the reception." He said pointing to the guy with my bags.

I followed taking in all the lights and sounds coming from the floor behind the massive doors; everything was so bright, everything was so big; it was amazing.

"Hello, welcome to Caesars Palace; how may I help you." A receptionist said smiling at me.

"I'd like a room thanks." I smiled back at her, still taking in all the people, everyone looked so happy.

"Is this an extended stay?"

"Umm, just until I find a place to live; I'm going for a job at _La tua cantante_."

"Ohhh, I just love it there; they have the best meals." She laughed. "Name please?"

"Embry Call."

She looked confused for a second. "Embry? Like the soapy?"

I nodded. "My mother was obsessed."

She giggled. "I don't blame her. Have a nice stay Mr Call," She said handing me a room key. "And if you need anything, just call down; we're on 24/7."

"I will thanks." I said.

I didn't bother looking around my room; there wasn't much point anyway, I was too tired. My lids dropped slowly as I lugged into the room; I only just made it to the bed before I passed out.

* * *

I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life, my hands are sweaty and my head aches; maybe I should just not go, I could always turn around and go back to the casino...

No, this is a once in a life time opportunity, you can't back out now! They might be some of the riches people in the USA but they seem nice, everything is going to be fine; just remember you are what they're looking for; you'll be great.

I was almost half an hour early when I finally reached the restaurant; I didn't want to go inside and wait.

I pulled out the magazine I picked up featuring a story on the twins and decided to read it, maybe I would get a few tips.

'_Zachariah and Jack Hampton aren't your average 20 year olds; being born into one of the richest families in the USA didn't stop them from shooting to fame on their own accord, building up one of the best and delightful restaurants on the strip. Their father George Hampton moved here from London, England almost 25 years ago to start what was to be one of the best restaurants of his time, La tua cantante; George retired last year leaving everything to his daughter Jack and from there the success built; after hiring her brother Zachariah as head chef the ratings went up and they recently earned a misalign star....'_

Blah, blah, blah.

Maybe I should do a few blockies, or I could go across the road and get some breakfast; I weighed out the options, breakfast defiantly won.

I swung open my door and headed across the street to the small breakfast place lightly light with neon lights; to tell you the truth the bright lights sung my eyes, but I figured I would have to get used to it, or simply wear sunglasses all the time.

The place was practically empty as I moved into the small diner, taking a seat at a booth; not a moment later a waitress stood waiting to take me order.

"Hi," her thick southern accent made her seem happier. "What can I get for ya love?" She asked, her pen poised above the paper.

I glanced at the menu for a moment. "The pancake stack please and a coffee."

She winked. "Sure thing darlin', won't be a moment." And with that she was gone.

I grabbed the magazine that I was reading before and flipped it open to the page about the Hamptons, 0the waitress was by side again pouring coffee.

"Oh I know them," She mused. "The hot shots that have the restaurant across the road; let me tell you something honey, that girl is a bitch." She almost growled. "Never met someone so unpleasant in all my life, her brother however is the dearest little thing; their like complete opposites."

"I'm going for a job there." I coughed slightly on edge by her comments.

She giggled uncomfortably. "Well, I'm sure you'll be just fine love."

She didn't bother me again until my breakfast was ready and by then I have to scoff it down or I would have been late. I must admit that I was more nervous now that I had heard about Jack, the magazines had said she was a bit of a live wire with a crude mouth, but never mentioned anything about the way she acted on the job; I guess they never saw it first hand, people always change their tune when they want to, but I had a feeling that Jack wasn't like that.

It looks bigger when you're standing outside, wondering what to do; it hadn't opened yet so I wasn't sure if I just walked in there or waited for someone to come and get me; I was about to turn around and leave when I heard a small chuckle behind me.

"You must be Embry Call." The high pitched voice sounded, I spun around; waiting behind me was none other than Zach Hampton, hopefully my future boss. "Very interesting name you have darling, although who needs a name when you have a body like that." He winked at me. It was no secret that Zach was gay, but it still caught me off guard. He extended his hand. "Zach Hampton."

I placed mine in his and gave it a soft shake. "Embry Call."

He laughed. "Oh I know, I've been waiting for you; come along, you must meet my sister." And with that he danced back into the shadow of the restaurant. 

I followed him slowly through the dining room, it was massive; sets of tables in perfect lines, the cutlery lined up perfectly and the table clothes a bleached white. I kept following as we rounded a corner and went passed what I assumed where offices; that was when I heard the screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING KITCHEN AND DON'T COME BACK!" A female voice yelled so loud I thought my ears would explode.

Zach simply laughed and paused and turned to face me. "Well, looks like you're in for a little show," he giggled. "Let me show you what it's like in the kitchen love." He slowly pushed open the doors making sure they made no sound; I felt my jaw drop as I looked into the kitchen.

There is only one way to describe Jack Hampton; perfection. She was utter perfection... Well the back of her was. Her short black dress hugged every curve she had, the curves placed perfectly on her body; her hips and thighs were full and her ass was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The muscles on her calf's stuck out as she wore bright red stiletto, fuck me shoes; her hair was the darkest shade of red I have ever seen and curled softly over her shoulders.

Jack Hampton was sexy.

"Get the fuck out of my kitchen," she growled. "I don't ever want to see your face again. Do you understand?"

The guy she was yelling at looked like a deer caught in headlights as he scurried past Zach and I, not bothering to look back as he bolted out of the restaurant.

Zach giggled with delight which caused Jack to spin around, she looked pissed and I was sure she was going to start yelling until she realised who it was; her face relaxed slightly as she looked me up and down, I felt my cheeks growing red.

"Jackie," Zach sang as she stepped forward to meet her. "I want you to meet your newest employee." He half turned to me, I was a little stunned at his wording, but I figured it was a good thing. "Embry, this is my sister Jack, Jack this is Embry."

Gulped as I watched her look me up and down again, finally resting on my face; her eyes never touching with mine though. "So you're my new bar bitch." She said coolly as she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"He sure is darling!" Zach sang. "Isn't he just gorgeous!?"

My cheeks burned a bright red as I looked to the ground, I smiled hoping that I would offend him; Jack's face fell a little.

"It's nice to meet you Jack." I said extending my hand for her to shake, she looked at my hand for a beat then placed her small palm into mine, and I shook firmly.

"You also Embry." She said softly releasing my hand.

Yes, it was _very_ nice to meet you.

**A/N: Well what did you think?**

**I really like Jack; she's very good.**

**Your prob wondering why I chose to name the lead girl Jack, well I don't really have an answer to that expect for the fact that I think Jack could be a nice girls name.**

**Yes I know, I am odd.**

**Leave me some love :) *points down***


	3. Fuzzy feelings

**A/N: Man I am on fire!**

**I love when I get over writers block, cause I get over it good! HAHA**

**Shit I don't own: Anything Twilight related in any way; SM made them and they belong to her.**

**Shit I do own: A MASSIVE poster of a very sexy and very wet-teeshirted Taylor and yes I do drool over it shamelessly every day. ;)**

**Kaysi – my beta and Tassie whore, once again thank you.**

**Enjoy my chickens.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – fuzzy feelings**

**Jack**

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know that something very, very fucking bad happened but you just can't tell _what _exactly has happened? You feel like you're going to pee in your pants at any minute cause you just can't figure it out and then when you do finally figure it out you _do _wet yourself because it's so fucking horrible and you knew it was going to happen but there was nothing you could do about it cause you didn't know exactly what was going to happen and…

'_Would you __**please **__shut the fuck up!?'_

Yeah well that's how I feel right now, like at this very fucking moment.

Ahhh fuck, I have to pee.

* * *

"So what do you reckon?" I asked Embry as we stood on the street staring at my soon-to-be fuck awesome bar.

Embry chuckled and looked to the ground.

I eyed him carefully. "What?"

He looked up at me, his eyes slowly touching mine; holy fuck he has the most amazing eyes, they're like chocolate, I really fucking love chocolate; can I lick them?

'_What the fuck is wrong with you women!?" Cee screamed in my pants. 'Okay I'm all warm and fuzzy right now with that I-wanna-fuck-the-holy-shit-out-of-you stare he's got going on, but it doesn't turn my brain into mush does it?'_

'_Shut the fuck up.' I screamed right back at her._

He was still staring at me, like a… staring thing. I was starting to get a little nervous.

That's when I started to get the feeling; something bad was going to happen, something really, really…

'_I got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night.'_

'_Please be quiet…'_

I shifted uneasy under is stare, my mouth was dry and my palms were sweaty; this was the first time in a really long fucking time that I couldn't think of anything smart ass to say; I bet you could see my brain falling out of my ears.

"So um… what do you think?" I stammered.

You are a fucking twat Jack Hampton; for goodness sake, grow some balls.

'_HEY!'_

He blinked a few times and looked away quickly, his hands slightly shaking. "About what?" He said softly, his chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply.

I looked at him; his golden brown skin looking darker in the bright sunlight. I didn't even know what I was talking about.

'_You were asking him if he wanted to get hot and steamy tonight; our place. Yeahhh.' Cee giggled._

'_Fuck off tiny-annoying-voice-that-shouldn't-be-in-my-head.'_

"About the place." I said pointing to the shit heap.

"Oh…" He breathed, still not looking at me. "Can we burn it?"

I did a double take. "I'm sorry what?"

He laughed. "Jack, I know it's my first day and all but can I be completely honest with you?"

I snorted. "Yes, if you're going to be a pussy I will throw you out by your lack of balls. Fire away tinker bell."

He smiled to himself before turning serious. "It's a fucking dump; it doesn't even have a roof; how the fuck are we meant to open it in a month?"

I shook my head. "How the fuck am I meant to know?"

He laughed again and turned to me, I almost froze on the spot. How does he do that?

'_Stupid stare.' Cee mumbled._

'_I know baby, I know.'_

"Because Jack," He took a step closer to me, his eyes blazing. "You're the boss."

'_Must not mount him, people are watching… Clam, clam…"_

_Cee snorted. 'Easy for you to say, you're not all clammy and damp.'_

I fought the urge to snort out loud and quickly dashed into the darkness of the bar/piece of shit. I rubbed my eyes trying to get a grip.

Jesus women, what's gotten into you? You've known the dude for like what? 2 hours and you're going freaking insane. What's wrong with you? He's stares at you and suddenly you're going weak at the knees; you are pathetic! Get it together!

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with as much air as I could before breathing it out, I really needed a smoke.

This was going to be a very long day...

I looked around at the place, sunlight drifting down through the holes in the roof, dust swirling around my face as I breathed in slowly and deeply. Everything was covered in dirt and dust and smelt like piss – fucking squatters.

"If there's anyone in here," I called into the darkness. "Get the fuck out before I call the cops."

I heard a groan and someone pull themselves to their feet, I could hear them getting closer to me, I didn't know whether to run or kick the holy fuck out of them.

"Jesus lady," I gruff voice came from the darkness as I scruffy old man walked into one of the patches of the sunlight. "Just trying to get some sleep." He said shuffling out.

"Yeah, well there's an ally just outside."

He looked at me and snorted. "Why thank you."  
I regretted that instantly but smiled anyway. "Have a nice day."

He walked past me muttering a string of 'fuck you's'. Charming man.

I turned to see Embry standing behind me looking around, his nose crinkled a little as he frowned; I couldn't help but laugh. His eyes flashed to mine, I started to go weak at the knees again.

'_And other places.'_

He looked away quickly and shook his head a little. "So where do we begin?" He asked looking around, but never at me.

I sighed and walked over to an old chair. "Well, I'd say we clean it; I don't have a big budget and no one is going to want to invest in this piece of shit no matter how famous I am, plus I'm kinda hoping it'll burn down so I can get on with my life. But I digress, the point is you and I will have to do most of the work."

He chuckled. "That's why you picked me."  
I knew he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye so I winked at him. "You were the only one that had actual experience, uhhh, fixing things."

He smiled and nodded. "Lucky me." He said softly. "Let's get working then."

I chuckled. "I don't think so, in case you haven't noticed I looked hot today and I'm staying that way."

He laughed softly. "So what now?"

"Well, I just wanted to show you the place so you had enough time to run _before _you sighed your life away."

He tilted his head slightly, looking at me; once again my stomach started doing little flips. I could feel my face turning the same colour as my hair. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. "Contract! Come on, we're going back to the restaurant."

* * *

**Embry**

I was in so much shit.

I honestly thought this day couldn't get any worse, I was hit on by my gay boss numerous amounts of times, I had a raging hard on ever since I met his fuck hot sister – who also happened to be my boss – and then when I thought my life couldn't get any worse I have to go and fucking imprint on Jack, my fuck hot, perfect boss; and now I am in love and I can't help it, I just want her, nothing else matters, nothing else will matter. I need her.

_I was in so much shit._

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you reckon?" She asked me as we stood outside the shit heap which I assume was the soon to be bar.

I chuckled and looked to the ground. I wondered if she would fire me if I told her the truth; although Jack looked like the kind of girl that liked honesty. I looked up, I planned on telling her how much fucking dump it was, but as soon as I looked into her deep green eyes everything changed.

I felt myself lifting off the ground, but something pulled me back; it wasn't the earth, it was her, just her. I no longer felt the need to live for the sake of living, I only lived for her and everything she did; she was perfect and everyway and I needed her like I needed to breathe; I couldn't be without her, the very thought almost broke my heart in half. She was everything to me now and all I wanted to do was protect her, love her and make her happy.

I had just imprinted.

On my boss...

Fuck.

She shifted uneasily under my gaze, I knew I should look away, I was probably freaking her out; but as her heart started beating faster I realised it was the false hope I was looking for.

"What do you think?" She stammered.

I blinked and looked away quickly; it took all I had not to take her right there on the street; that would be real classy.

I could feel my hands shaking as I fort the urge to tell her how amazing she was and that I was in love with her already. "About what?" I breathed in deeply.

"About the place." She said softly, pointing at it.

"Oh..." I breathed. "Can we burn it down?" I asked, I must admit I was trying to be a smart ass but it was a bit hard when I was fighting wood and the urge to just fuck her senseless.

She looked at me quickly with a small smile then turned to fully face me, her eyes wide with surprise. "I'm sorry what?" She asked shocked.

I laughed softly, she looked so cute standing there with her hands on her hips. "Jack," I said softly. "I know it's my first day and all but can I be completely honest with you?"

She snorted and I tried not to laugh. "Yes, if you're going to be a pussy I will throw you out by your lack of balls. Fire away tinker bell."

This time I did laugh, she was fucking ridiculous. "It's a fucking dump; it doesn't even have a roof." I said seriously. "How the fuck are we meant to open in a month?" I asked the most basic question, because if you swear the place you would be thinking the same thing. If my dad left me some shit like this I would kick him in the balls and tell him to piss off.

She shook her head. "How the fuck am I meant to know?"

I laughed, she really had no idea what the fuck she was getting into. I took a deep breath before I turned to her, I needed to be completely in control, I would deal with the whole imprinting bullshit later, right now I needed my A game. "Because Jack," I said stepping a little closer because I couldn't fucking help it. "You're the boss."

She stared at me for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest before she ran off into the darkness of the building.

Well fucking done Embry, you scared her off.

I knew I should have walked away right then and there, I knew I should have gone back to Forks and get married to some chick and have a million babies and do all the shit I was supposed to, but I couldn't; imprinting fucking sucked. I finally understood why all the imprinted wolves acted like pussy's around their imprints, you can't help it, they are the only person that you love and they are the only thing that matters, even your own life doesn't matter.

So I needed to stay, she might not love me, but I love her and I loved her enough to just stay and just be here as a friend or employee or just anything.

Because I needed her. I needed her too much.

I walked into the darkness of the building, feeling refreshed by the coolness the dark gave me; I was able to think straight.

Jack was talking to what appeared to be a homeless guy; it didn't look like a pleasant conversation either.

"Stupid crazy bitch." He muttered as he shuffled past me, he smelt strongly of piss.

I looked around at the dirty room; I frowned as I thought about how much work and money this would take, I knew it was going to take longer than a month, although we only had a month.

A small laugh broke me away from my thoughts; it was Jack's I could pick it out from anywhere.

I looked at her beautiful face again and heard her heart beat grow faster, she took a deep breath in.

I smiled to myself. "So where do we begin?" I looked around again, forcing myself not to stare at her.

She sighed and walked over to a chair and flicked it. "Well, I'd say we clean it; I don't have a big budget and no one is going to want to invest in this piece of shit no matter how famous I am, plus I'm kinda hoping it'll burn down so I can get on with my life. But I digress, the point is you and I will have to do most of the work."

I chucked. "That's why you picked me." I said referring to the fixing part.

I looked at her through the corner of my eyes, watching her, making sure she was alright; she winked at me. "You were the only one that had actual experience at, uhhh, fixing things."

I smiled and nodded. "Lucky me." I said mostly to myself. I really was lucky, I got to work with the love of my life. "Let's get working then."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so, in case you haven't noticed I look hot today," that you do... "And I'm staying that way."

I laughed again, trying to hide how nervous I really was. "So what now?"

"Well, I just wanted to show you the place so you had enough time to run _before _you signed your life away."

I tilted my head to the side, her cheeks flushed a light red; I tried so hard not to reach out and touch them. "What do you mean?

She smiled. "Contract! Come on, we're going back to the restaurant."

I nodded and we began walking back to the restaurant.

**Zach**

"Just look at them would ya? Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if they started dry humping right there and then."

Sia giggled next to me as we peeked out of the small windows of the kitchen doors. Jack and Embry sat at one of the table's going over his contract; I could smell the sexual energy from here.

"Babe," Sia whispered leaning over to me. "You're my best friend and I say this with the up most love, but keep your homosexual nosy ass out of it please."

I looked at her, putting my hand over my heart; a shocked expression on my face. "What me? Neverrrr. I could never do that."

Sia rolled her eyes. "Please, I know you all too well. No match making! I mean it!" She said sternly and walked over to watch one of the chef's prep.

I danced over to her; I must admit after the hot fucking I got last night from an even hotter bartender I was feeling rather uplifted. "But darling you and I know Jacky the best; you can see it just as well as I can." I said whispering in her ear as I skipped from side to side. She giggled as she watched me. "And besides," I added. "If she doesn't snap him up soon I might just go on a mission to make him change teams." I giggled.

Sia laughed. "And they never turn out well. Besides, he's too manly."

I sighed looking at my nails. "That's true. But he is too yummy! I just want to lick-"

"Okay Zach." Sia laughed stopping me. "We have things to do remember, costumers aren't going to feed themselves."

I nodded and walked back over to the stock dropping veggies and spices into the large pot.

"There's also another reason why we can't do anything Zach." Sia said softly coming to stand next to me.

I rolled my eyes; I knew exactly what was coming. "Dean doesn't make her happy Sia."

She sighed. "He does Zach, you know he does; you just refuse to believe it."

I turned to face her, cupping her face in my hands. "She could be so much happy Sia, I know it; I can feel it. One of these days she's going to see that."

Sia shook her head. "Do not interfere Zachariah. It's not your place to meddle. Let Jack decided."

I sighed and turned back to the pot. "She does what everyone else wants Sia; she might seem like a bad ass, but everything that George wants she'll do, she only wants to please him. She would still be in school if he didn't leave everything to her."

Sia nodded and moved back to her prep, she motioned to the clock; it was almost time to open. "Alright everyone!" I hollered. "As always I'm telling you know, if you're not going to chook your best tonight you can fuck off right now. I don't want any mistakes tonight alright! If you fuck up you fix it; if you can't you start again. We have a new menu tonight which will mean a full house; I don't want people waiting a fucking hour for their food." I clapped my hands together. "You guys are fuck awesome chefs and I would hate for my sister to rip you a new ass like she did to Dylan today."

A loud chorus of yells filled the kitchen and I clapped my hands a few times. "Let's fucking do this!" I called and walked into the dining room; Jack and Embry were going over plans for the bar as I got closer I realised she was blushing, something she never did.

HAHA, my darling sister was going to get it later.

I skipped over and pecked her on the cheek. "Jacky, we're ready." I sang as I skipped by her, making sure to peck Embry on the cheek as I passed his side of the table.

Jack sighed and stood up. "Come on Embry, we'll finish this in my office; I just have to talk to the floor staff first."

Embry nodded and collected up the papers, moving over to go into Jack's office.

I walked with Jack to the front of the restaurant where the floor staff would be waiting; I heard her threading a few lives and then turn on her heels and storm into her office.

I laughed and caught Sia on her way out. "Someone is sexually frustrated." I sang as I pushed into the kitchen. "Alright everyone, back to work!" I called and began making the final prep before opening.

We were always busy at the best of times, our restaurant wasn't as big as some, but it was the best on the strip and we were proud of that fact.

I grabbed a ticket and began calling out the order to anyone that was listen; plates were coming at the pass as fast as I was yelling out orders.

"Everything's looking great sweet pea's good work!" I called over the noise.

"Thank you chef!" A few called back.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Jack screamed as she pushed in, she walked over to the pass and began pacing behind me.

"Sweet heart, what's wrong?" I asked cleaning up a plate.

She sighed and pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Dad's out there, he wants to talk." She paced once more behind me. "I can't deal with his shit right now, I'm crazy stressed right now; I have a motherfucking month to finish that piece of shit,"

"Eclipse..." I interrupted her.

I could feel her glare at me. "What-the-fuck-ever Zach, my point is I can't do it and run this motherfucking place and..." She stopped suddenly, the clicking off her heels stopped with her talking as well.

"And what Jackie?" I asked, cleaning another plate and putting it on Sias tray.

She leapt onto my back, giggling. "_You _could run this place for me Zaccy! Just until the bar is open."

I sighed and cleaned another two plates passing them off to a waiter. "We've been over this a million times, dad will never allow it." I muttered.

She snorted. "Who gives a fuck what that asshole thinks? This is my restaurant and I can do what I want."

I turned and faced her, leaving one of the other chef's to take over the pass. "Jack, you care; you've always cared what he thought about you. You're the one that does disappoint him and you never do." I took her hands in mine. "Dad can hate me for whatever reason he wants..."

"Hating you for being gay is not a reason Zach, it's just fucked up and asshatish." She interrupted me.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Jack, but he gave this place to you, he doesn't want me to run it. Now get out there and see what he wants."

She sighed. "Whatever it is, it can't be good; mother dearest is here too."

I laughed and clapped my hands together. "Ohhh, please tell her not to leave! I want to see her!"

She giggled and began to walk out. "You two just gossip like the old ladies you are!" She shouted.

I shook my head and got back to work.

* * *

**Jack**

"Hello darling!" My mother gushed as she got up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey mumma." I said softly into her ear, she smelt so good – the way she always did.

I pulled back and looked down at my father, he was sitting watching up embrace; he didn't smile when I looked at him, his eyes didn't light up; he gave me a small nod and ushered me to sit down.

"How have you been dear?" My mother asked as my dad opened his mouth.

My mum and dad had been divorced for as long as I remember, as soon as they moved over here they just feel apart and feel out of love; my dad had always been a cold bastard but ever since my mum left him all those years ago he was worse, my mum however couldn't be happier, she was beautiful even in her late 50ties; she liked to live the rich life and was never alone during the nights, my mother got more action then I did, from beautiful men who were my age; she was loud and always happy, she was my second favourite person in the world and unlike dad she fully supported Zach's lifestyle, in fact it had brought them closer.

I sighed. "Stressed like a motherfucker."

"Jack!" My father scolded, he looked around. "Watch that mouth of yours young lady."

I looked at him for a moment then turned to mum. "How about you? Bagged any hotties lately?" I asked with a wink.

She giggled. "Well actually, I did have quite a nice night last night..."

"Enough!" My father cut her off. "We have things to talk about, save your chit-chat for later."

My mother snorted. "George shut ya pie whole, I haven't seen my children in _ages." _She cried. "Go back to drinking whatever you have in that glass and shut up or fuck off."

I bit my lip to stop myself for laughing out loud as I watched my father's face turn a brilliant red. "Kate, I have somewhere I need to be; can we just hurry this up."

She sighed and waved him on. "Honey, your father and I have something we want to talk to you about."

I looked at them. "Dear god, if you two tell me your getting back together I will puke."

My mum laughed while dad just stared at me, his face going redder than before.

"No darling, I had enough of your father after three years. As if I would go back there." She said with a light pat on dad's hand which was balled up. She looked at him then back to me, I noticed she looked a little nervous.

"Mum..." I eyed her off. "Is everything okay? You're not sick are you?"

She giggled, but it sounded off. "No of course not... We umm."

Dad leant forward. "We've come to talk to you about moving with Dean."

I looked at them for a minute, my eyes flickering between them angrily. "You what?" I said gritting my teeth.

Mum sighed. "Look honey, it's a great opportunity and you would be with Dean, I thought you wanted this?"

"That was _before _dad gave me this place and _before _I started planning Eclipse." I growled, I could feel my face growing hot.

'_It was also before you met Embry-the-walking-wet-dream-Call, who's sitting in your office right at this very moment by the way.' Cee giggled. _

_I really needed to stop smoking; it was affect my brain more that I thought._

"We'll just give the company to someone else Jack, everything will be fine." Dad said sitting back in his chair.

"Like who dad? One of your motherfucking ass hole friends that have been sucking up your ass for the past 10 years; I don't fucking think so. If you're going to give the company to anyone, you have to give it to Zach."

He shook his head. "You know how I feel about giving your brother the responsibility; he just doesn't have his heart in it."

I leant over the table and glared at him. "Or is it the fact that you hate that he bat's for the other team?"

"You know perfectly well that that is not the reason at all." He said seriously; he was a good liar, I'll give him that.

I snorted. "Oh really, because last time I checked – which, by the way was the night he came out – you haven't talked to him at all."

"What Zachariah does with his life has nothing to do with me; he may do and see whoever he likes." He retorted.

"Of course it doesn't, because if it did, he would still be in the closet, he would be working his ass off just to make you happy, I would never see him and maybe, just _maybe _you might actually love him." I spat and stood up. "And there is no way in hell that I am moving to London with Dean, you can tell him to shove it up his ass and next time he wants something from me he can pick up the god damn phone and fucking call me." I slammed down the napkin and leant over to kiss my mother on the cheek. "Zach wants to see you later by the way mother." I looked at my dad and smoothed down my dress. "Nice seeing you asshole." And with that I turned on my heel and walked down the aisle, stopping at one of the tables to ask them how their meal was; I knew people had been watching us through the whole conversation, but I didn't care, it was only more embarrassment to my dad and more publicity to myself; everyone loves a good dinner and a show.

I stalked into my office and slammed the door behind me; leaning against it I closed my eyes and breathed.

"Umm Jack? Are you alright?" Embry asked a little worried, I heard him get up from the chair and move towards me.

I sighed and pushed the heel of my hands to my eyes until I saw white. "Yeah," I breathed. "Just need to calm the fuck down." I chuckled breathless.

"You're face is flushed. Are you sure you feel okay?" He asked his voice laced with worry.

I chuckled. "Yeah Embry, I'm okay; dad just works me up. I shouldn't let him get to me like that."

Something very warm and soft touched my forehead. I might have sighed a little.

'_Plllleeeaaaasssse Jack, what the fuck is wrong with you; he's only touching you and not even in the right places!'_

'_I honestly don't care Cee, I honestly don't care.'_

"Jesus Jack, you're burning hot." He said pulling away.

"So are you..." I breathed.

"What?" He asked, I could feel him lean in closer; I breathed in a little and fuck off he smelt good.

My eyes fluttered open as I breathed in deeply. "Nothing," I said shakily. "I'm going to get some water." I turned and opened the door. "I'll be right back." I said softly not looking at him and slipped out.

"Oh fuck..." I breathed.

Zach lifted an eyebrow as I walked into the kitchen, I slumped down at the table in the back of the room; sitting my face in my hands.

"Abby, honey, take over for me please!" He called as walked over to where I was sitting. He placed something on the table and pushed it toward me. "Water?" He asked, I didn't respond; I was still pulling myself the fuck together. He pushed something else forward. "Wine?"

I looked up at him and smiled, taking a gulp of the wine; the fruity goodness slid down my throat and it buzzed happily through me. Zach titled his head and looked at me. "What's up women?" He asked.

I sighed and took another sip. "I am so fucked Zach." I said simply.

He nodded. "It's Embry isn't it?"

"How the fuck..." I shook my head. "No, it's not."

He laughed. "It's other shit _and _Embry, isn't it?"

I sighed. "Yes... Jesus Zach I will never know how you do that."

He laughed and tapped his head. "Didn't you know, twins have like some fucking six sense thing; I know what you're thinking."

"Then how come I never know what's up your ass?" I asked, then realised what I said. "No pun indented." I giggled.

He pushed my face with his fist. "You're so dirty Jack Hampton." He laughed. "Besides, everything is always good in Zach land; everything is always good when you're gay." He winked at me. "Anyways, enough about me; let's talk about the deep pile of shit you're sitting in."

I sighed and downed the rest of the wine, waiting for it to take some affect since I hadn't eaten all day. "It's fucking weird I tell you that much."

His eyes lit up, Zach always loved a good story. "What do you mean darling?"

"Well, today when we were at the bar, all he had to do was look at me and I wanted to fucking jump him..." I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Maybe it's because he's hot and you haven't had sex in a while." He laughed.

'_That's what I've been saying!' Cee sighed in my pants. 'You're brother knows about this shit, listen to him!'_

"Fucker." I laughed. "It's more than that Zach," I leant forward and pulled him in closer to me. "He makes my knee's go weak." I whispered.

His eyes widened a little before he looked down. "Jack, Dean doesn't make our knees go weak..." He said softly. "In fact, you use to hate that fucker." He looked up at through his lashes, I knew that he hated Dean and he knew I hated him talking about that fact that he hated Dean.

I sighed. "Yeah, but I don't anymore."

"That's not the point."

"What is then Zach?" I asked.

"Just don't do anything just because you think you love him, or because you feel you have to because he loves you. Think about it, this is your life."

I nodded and got up; leaving my brother and the other chef's to get back to work.

* * *

**Embry**

I am a fucking idiot... She's your fucking boss, imprint or not you can't do this shit; she could fire your ass if you tired anything and you don't want to get fired do you?

No I don't.

So no more trying to get in her pants, or whatever the fuck you were planning to do; she's just no into that shit, she probably has a boyfriend or something.

I sighed and walked over to Jack's desk where we were working on the plans for the bar, I looked over them; my eye brows scrunched together a little; something was off.

I took the pencil in my hand and rubbed out some lines; there'd be more room if we put a couch there, there and there. I thought to myself as I pencilled in some things, Jack could always change it if she didn't like it.

The bar could be longer, and a little wider; the stage should be smaller, more room for dancing when we have live bands....

I looked over the plans again; I wondered what the colour scheme would be.

The door flung open and Jack walked in, she looked a little better; she was still flustered but I figured it was the wine I could smell on her; I hadn't phased in a while but my senses were still better than humans.

She walked over to the desk and sat down. "What are you thinking?" She asked looking at me; I stopped myself from sighing as I looked into her bright green eyes.

I blinked a few times and tired to clear my head. "Just making a few adjustments to the plans, you can change them if you want." I said pointing to the papers on her desk.

She leant over and looked at them; I got a great view of her cleavage... Damn....

"Huh..." She grunted and sat up, I moved my eyes quickly to her face; they rested on her full lips, pulled up in a crooked smile. "It's good, well done." She said simply. "Now I wanted to talk about the electrical work, have you ever done something like that?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She turned to her computer. "That's fine, I'll get someone in; better to have someone else to it then to have you getting zapped."

I chuckled.

She looked at her watch then back to the papers and sighed. "Well I think that's everything for the time being. We have your contract all signed and ready for me to tell you what the fuck to do... So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, 7 o'clock sharp, meet me here, don't be late." She said and turned back to her computer.

I got up and walked to the door. "Goodnight Jack." I said softly as I opened the door.

She looked up at me and smile; my heart did a little leap. "Night Embry, sweet dreams." She said with a wink.

I chuckled and closed the door behind me.

I knew I was going to have sweet dreams tonight...

* * *

**A/N: What an asshole little George is. Hmm not sure I like him muchly.**

**So anyways because I love you all so much please leave me some love and leave a review **

***points down***

**But you know no pressure :)**

**Sarah**

**xo**


	4. Getting to know you

**Well I'm back babies :) did you miss me? I miss you guys.**

**Thank you for being understanding about everything.**

**Anyways this is a short chappie while I get in the flow of things, it's needed just to fill in some shit. **

**Enjoy and leave me something bitches, I love you.**

**Away we go.....**

* * *

**Chapter three – Getting to know you**

**Jack**

"It was completely below the belt and not to mention unnecessary." I sighed into the phone.

I tucked it into my neck and held it there with my head so my hands were free, you had to eat fruit loops with two hands; it's like a rule.

"I didn't know they were going to sit you down and have a family talk; I just mentioned it to your dad that you decided you didn't want to move."

"That's not the point Dean. You shouldn't have said anything in the first place; especially to my fucking father." I spat.

He sighed. "What do you want me to do Jack? Beg you?"

"No you fucktard, I want you to pick up the phone and call me next time you want to ask me something, or talk to me about something. You don't have to run off to my dad."

"I wasn't running!" He argued. "And I know how busy and stressed you've been, I didn't want to bother you."

"Hello! It's my fucking life! I'm pretty sure I am the only person you can talk to about my life."

"Now you're just rambling Jack." He sighed. I knew he was annoyed but I didn't give a fuck.

"Whatever Dean, I'm fucking sick of you and you're not even here; just leave me the fuck alone okay."

"Jack, don't be like that." He pleaded. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." I growled. "You just pissed me off."

"I'll be home next week; we'll talk about it then."

I snorted. "Looking forward to it."

He sighed again. "I love you Jack." He said softly.

"Yep," I popped. "Love you too." I hung up and flung my phone on the couch like it was on fire, it felt hot in my hand; the words that just came out of my mouth tingled on my lips forcing me to think about it. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to think clearly.

_What is wrong with me?_

Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore, I sighed and made my way toward the bathroom; I decided no make-up today since I would be cleaning all fucking day.

I pushed my palms hard down on the side of the sink looking at myself in the mirror. My skin was pasty and whiter than usual; I run the cold water splashing it onto my face repeatedly; the water spilled down the front of my sweat shirt and onto the floor. I shut off the water fast and lifted my head to look at myself in the mirror again, I glared at myself; what was wrong with me?

Dean and I had been together for almost 8 years, we had been through so much together; he was always there when I needed him the most. But there was always _that _feeling, the feeling that something was missing and it was only yesterday that I had realised what that something was; but still I couldn't put my finger on it exactly. As soon as Embry had walked into my office I felt strange, I felt happy without reason, I had energy and unlike Dean, I knew he was there without seeing him; when I was Dean, I still felt alone.

My chest began to hurt, I breathed in deeply and my breath hitched, before I knew it I was hyperventilating; I melted to the ground, rolling myself into a ball as I sat in the middle of the floor, hot tears slid down my cheeks. I clung to my shirt trying to stop myself, I felt so foolish; why was I even crying?

I waited for footsteps, scared voices calling out to me; I waited for anything to save me from my worst fear, but there was nothing, only emptiness and silent's; I was alone.

I was always alone.

* * *

I stepped into the restaurant, the lights were off and it was quite; I was early but I was expecting someone to be here.

I moved slowly through the dining area and pushed my way through the doors leading to the offices and the back kitchen door; Zach's office light was off which was weird, I thought for sure he would be here by now.

I looked up and down the dark hallway before making my way to the kitchen.

The light came through the little windows in the door, this was a good sign, someone was here.

I stood on my tip toes and looked through the small window; I giggled quietly and pushed my way through the massive door as softly as I could.

Zach danced around the kitchen getting out pots and putting away pans, he moved his hips in time with the music blearing in his ears; I giggled again.

He closed his eyes and began to dance again, his arms flying around in the air, swaying from side to side; a small half smile played on his lips as he mouthed the words.

He began to get in the full swing of things as he played an air guitar, he jumped up in the air then slid to his knees before throwing his hands up in air and making a peace sign with his fingers.

I jump and down, clapping and screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" I gushed. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Zach's eyes flicked open and he smiled at me. "Hey love, didn't think you would be in till later."

I laughed and walked over to him pulling him into a massive hug. "I wouldn't want to miss the show." I giggled.

He laughed and pushed me back to arm's length. "You okay?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course; just worried about how the bar's going to turn out you know."

He smiled at me. "It's going to be fab darling, you know it will be."

I pecked him on the cheek and went to sit at the table. "Feed me!" I begged.

He laughed and began cooking up some breakfast. "I told Embry to come over for breakfast, I have a feeling he's like you."

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean bitch?"

"You live off Fruit loops." He laughed.

I nodded. "That I do."

The door swung open and a very tired Embry slid into the kitchen, I swear if he was hung over I would kill him.

"If you're hung over Embry, I will kill you." I growled.

He looked up and smiled at me, his eyes never leaving mine; I couldn't help but smile back.

Zach just giggled and turned back to the eggs. "Hungry Embry?" He asked from the stove, shooting a wink at me, I flipped him off.

Embry sat down next to me. "Yeah, staving." His eyes flickered to me and back to Zach. "That smells great."

Zach laughed. "Thanks. So Embry, tell us about yourself."

I laughed. "Yeah, why the fuck did you move to Las Vegas."

He looked at me, emotion flickered across his face but he covered it up before I could catch it. "Well I guess I just needed a change of scenery." He smiled at me again, the skin around his eyes crinkling a little, a small dimple pushed into the left side of his mouth.

'_He has a great smile.' Cee sighed._

I swallowed and moved back a little. "People don't usually come here for a change of scenery." I tried to say calmly, but even to me it sounded off; I could feel the sweat appearing at the back of my neck.

It was hot in here.

Zach laughed. "They come to drink too much and get married to random people."

Embry smiled. "I was looking around for a job and as it happens this one caught my attention."

"Well we're glad to have you darling." Zach said setting our plates down.

I looked at Embry for a second before digging in.

"Ohmyfuckingawd." I mumbled with my mouth full. "Fuckingyum."

Zach smacked me around the back of the head. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

I smiled at him and took a pull of my coffee. "So Embry, tell us about your family. Got any brothers?"

Embry chewed on his food while he thought about it. "Sort of," He mumbled. "I have a pretty tight knit friendship with the guys from the reservation I lived in; they're like my brothers." He placed another piece of bacon in his mouth. "Oh and there's Leah; she's like my big sister." He added.

I nodded and looked at him plate, it was empty. "Do you always eat that much that fast Embry?" I laughed and nodded toward his plate.

He shrugged. "I guess; Emily's a great cook." He smiled at me and I felt weak again.

I sighed a little and turned to Zach, he just smile knowingly at me; I kicked him under the table. "Mother fuck!" He hissed and kicked me back. I growled and shoved a half eaten pancake in his face, Embry howled with laughter. "Oh you think that's funny, do you pretty boy?" Zach muttered and shot bits of egg at Embry with his fork; this time I giggled.

Embry turned to me with a murderous glare in his eyes. "Oh shit..." I whispered and shot up from my seat running to the other side of the table; Embry managed to fling a dollop of whipped cream at me.

"I'm out of here!" Zach yelped as he headed for the door, I really couldn't care less.

"That was a cheap shot Call." I grinned and moved around the island bench.

He chuckled. "Attack when you least expect it Hampton."

I snorted and made a run for the table, Embry gave chase. I reached the table with a squeal and managed to grab the bottle of maple syrup as he lifted me up in the air. "FUCK!!" I screamed as he literally threw me up in the air, twisting me around so I was now facing him, my face a little higher than his; I took the chance and pulled the top off the bottle. "Eat this Call." I grinned and squeezed the bottle all over his face and hair.

"What the fuck?" He muttered as he shifted my weight into one arm and felt around his face with the other; boy this man was ripped, I ogled at him shamelessly. "Maple syrup? Are you insane?" He chuckled and looked me straight in the eye.

I struggled to find my voice. "You started it bitch." I snorted. "Besides everyone like's maple syrup." I said capturing a drop sliding down his cheek with my finger and placing it to his mouth, he looked at my finger for a second then back to me before opening his mouth and taking my finger into his hot mouth; his eyes never left mine as he run his tongue over and around my finger.

I felt my breathing pick up, he held my gaze as he let go of my finger; I pulled it back slowly still trying to breathe. My breathing hitched again when Cee started buzzing without warning.

'_YES! Sex in the kitchen.' She giggled._

Oh god.

I felt my brain turn to mush when I lowered my head down to meet his, our lips just touching; his hold tightened and I pulled myself even closer.

"Jack..." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine.

Someone cleared their throat and my head shot up to look at Zach standing in the door way; he didn't look happy.

"Dean's on the phone." He said sternly and waited until I reacted.

I blinked a few times and untangled myself from Embry, he lowered me to the floor carefully and stepped back from me; I looked at him and smiled before practically running out of the kitchen, Zach was right on my tail.

"Excuse me Jack, darling," He said sweetly. "But what the fuck was that!?" He whispered loudly at me as we walked into my office, he closed the door lightly behind him.

I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, pacing behind my desk. "Fuck! I don't know Zach." I muttered.

He snorted. "We're talking about this once you sort him out." He flicked his finger toward the phone.

I sighed and put it to my ear. "Jack Hampton."

"I know who it is babe." Dean said on the other side.

"What do you want Dean?" I muttered and slumped into my chair.

He sighed. "Aww come on, don't be like that!" He whined.

He sounded like a spoiled brat. "Whatever, what do you want?"

He hesitated for a bit. "Well I was wondering..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I was wondering how you would feel about moving to Canada instead of London; I mean it's closer and I think it would be a better place to open up shop..." He cut himself off, wondering why I hadn't interrupted him earlier.

I gripped the phone tightly in my hand, I was livid, I could see red. "No..." I hissed through my teeth.

"What?" He stuttered.

"No fucking way." I hissed again. "There is no way I'm leaving Vegas Dean; we've been through this before; just fucking drop it!"

"Come on Jack, don't be like that." He sighed. "Once you open the bar there's going to be nothing for you to do."

"Except run the bar and fucking restaurant you fucking moron." I growled.

"Please don't speak to me like that Jack." He was starting to get angry; good. "There isn't any reason for you to stay; you wanted this Jack. Give Zach everything, like you wanted." He reminded me.

"You know why I don't want to leave Dean." I muttered and looked at Zach, he smiled softly at me.

Dean sighed. "Just think about it alright."

"Yeah I'll think about it..."

"No you won't." He accused.

I shook my head. "No I won't..." And I hung up. "Why is he doing this to me?" I whispered shoving my face into my hands; I still had bits of food on me.

I heard Zach shuffle a little then the door swung open and he galloped down the hall back into the kitchen; I heard him say something about a shower. My mind started running wild and whacked myself on the side of the head a few times to get rid of the fantasies. A few moments later Zach danced into my office and sat down. "So," He began as he leant forward. "You wanna tell me why you were mounting 'sex on legs' in the kitchen?"

"It just happened alright." I huffed.

He snorted. "It didn't look like that." He grabbed my hand from my face and forced me to look at him. "Why are you doing this to yourself Jackie? Just because Dean loves you it doesn't mean you have to love him back, people change, and feelings change."

I glared at him. "It fucking sucks."

"So you like Embry?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know the dude!" I cried. "But... There's just something, it's weird..." I sighed.

"Like a pull?" Zach guessed looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I can't strand being without him..." I admitted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Embry**

I stood in the middle of the kitchen like an idiot.

What the fuck was I meant to do now?

She was in her office talking to her boyfriend; I growled a little deep in my chest, my fingers slightly shaking.

Get a grip Call! She's not your girl... Not yet anyway.

I was convinced she would come around, imprints couldn't stay away, they felt the same pull toward us as we did to them. Mia tried to stay away from Seth, but she came back and Emily didn't want anything to do with him when he broke Leah's heart and now their married and having kids.

I put my fingertips to my lips and smiled a little, she was right here in my arms. I saved her laugh to my memory and looked around the massive kitchen; there were scraps of food all over the place, I felt a little bad considering that Zach had already cleaned the kitchen.

"She likes you, you know." Zach voice came from behind me; I hadn't heard him approach.

I blushed a little knowing that he knew I was in love with his sister.

"I know my sister," He said softly. "Just give her time." He looked me up and down, the syrup in my hair had begun to dry; it didn't feel too great. "Maybe you should have a shower honey." He said pulling me out the door, he pointed down the hall. "Men's locker rooms are to the left. Have fun!" He sang and winked at me before walking back to Jack's office.

I sighed and moved into the locker rooms, stripping off and sliding into the shower; I felt the hot water ease out my muscles and wash away the sticky shit in my hair.

I stepped out of the shower and was greeted by Jack's booming voice. "Hurry up Embry!" She called from the door. "We have a lot of shit to do today!"

I laughed. "Be there in a minute." I quickly dried and got dressed before stepping out into the hall; Jack was waiting for me, tapping her foot impatiently. "What are you waiting for?" I chuckled looking down at her.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "You, idiot." She hissed and smiled up at me, her cheeks slightly fluster.

I looked at her face slowly, she wasn't wearing makeup today – not that it was easy to tell – a small pink scar ran from her bottom lip to the bottom of her chin, something you couldn't see when she had make up on; even my doggy eyes couldn't see it.

"Well let's go then." She sighed and we walked out of the restaurant and toward the bar.

* * *

I fell back onto the floor breathless; Jack did the same next to me. "That was great." I breathed and swallowed back thick saliva.

Jack laughed breathlessly. "It really gives you a good work out ay?"

I chuckled. "God yes."

She sighed and breathed heavily next to me.

We'd been cleaning the bar for most of the day, pulling out all the old and useless stuff in there and scrubbing every single surface of the building; Jack liked everything to be spotless

Jack lifted her arm up and looked at her watch. "Well we have about an hour before the repair dude comes to fix the roof; so you're going to tell me around your family." She turned her head and smiled at me.

I chuckled and looked back up at the roof. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

She rolled to her side and looked at me; I could see her eyes sparkling from the corner of my eye. "Well you said you sort of have a big family, I was just wondering, exactly, how many people are in this family of yours?"

I laughed. "Just so you know, we aren't _all _related." I chuckled. "But I do think of them as my brothers." She smiled and nodded for me to continue. "Well there's Jacob and Quil, they're my best friends."

"Quil?" She asked frowning a little.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's a hand me down."

"Huh..." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "So Quil's name is a hand me down and you're named after a soap star." She giggled and winked.

"Shut it." I laughed and pushed her softly. "Anyways, then there's Sam, Paul and Jarred; they're the oldest I guess, they look out for us; especially Sam." I felt a little sad thinking about how little time I would be able to spend with them now. "And there Seth, Brady and Collin; they're the youngest. Oh and Leah, she's Seth's sister."

Jack nodded. "So you guys all just hang out together?" She said smirking and wriggling her eye brows.

"What?" I looked at her for a moment before it hit. "Oh no! Errrr!"

She giggled. "What's your mum like?"

Her question took me off guard. "She's umm, she's err; she's a lot like you, minus the swearing." I winked at her.

She laughed. "So she's super awesome then?"

I nodded. "Of course, she's my mum."

She put her hand to her heart. "Heart warming. Is that everyone then?"

"Err well no, there's the Cullen's too and you know random's."

"Well, tell me about them!" She cried softly like it was the most obvious thing.

I scratched my head, why did she want to know all this stuff? "Umm there's Ness, she's Jacob's girlfriend and there's Mia, she's Seth's girlfriend... Oh I mean wife now."

Her eyes widened. "Whoa, how old are they?"

I shrugged. "About the same age as you."

"Huh... Continue." She smiled.  
"And there's Maggie, that's Mia's sister and she's Brady's girlfriend; there's Rachel who is Jacob's sister and Pauls girlfriend, there's Kim, Jarrod's girlfriend and Emily, that's Sam's wife."

"So you, Quil and Collin are the only ones without babes ay?" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

I nodded. "I guess I never really thought of it like that. Although Emily's niece has a massive crush on Quil." I said twisting the story a little so I wouldn't give anything away.

"Well at least he has someone; what are you doing with yourself Call?" She tried to joke but it didn't work very well. "When are you going to find a woman? I mean you're like what 25?"

"23." I corrected.

She laughed. "Whatever,"

I looked into her eyes, holding her gaze. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl." I said softly, her heart started to beat faster.

"But the question is," She said shakily, trying not to give herself away. "How long are you will to wait?"

I shot my gaze from her lips to get eyes. "As long as it takes." I said, hoping she would get the unlined meaning in my words.

She looked at me for a minute then rolled onto her back.

"So what's your family like?" I asked looking back at the roof.

She snorted. "My dad's an ass hole, my mum's an old whore – but I love her – Zach is my best friend, I couldn't live without him, literary."

"Anyone else?" I asked pretending not to be interested.

She swallowed. "Well there's Mary; she's the most important thing in my life, I love her more than anything in this world. She's my god daughter and Dean's niece." I saw her squeeze her eyes shut tightly and grimace.

"And Dean's your?" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Boyfriend, yes." She whispered.

"Where's he now?" I asked trying to be nice, I hoped he was _far _away.

"Australia," She muttered. "Opening something, I don't know. Whatever."

"Hello?" Someone called from the doorway.

"Over here!" Jack called throwing her hands in the air.

Three men walked over, arms full of stuff. "We're here to fix the roof."

Jack sighed annoyed. "Ya, I know. Go ahead." She waved her hand out the door and began to stand up. "Better wait outside sugar. Good thing they make fuck awesome sandwiches across the road.

I laughed and followed her out the door.

"Jack?" A deep voice came from down the street, Jack turned toward the voice and her face turned to pure shock, then utter rage.

"No fucking way..." She hissed as she stormed toward the blond haired man in a suit, he looked older than me and he walked like he thought he was king shit. He looked me up and down before turning his attention to Jack who was still fuming as she walked up to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Dean?" She hissed.

* * *

**Teeeheee, I like maple syrup :)**

***points down* I know you want to.**

***winks* **


	5. Dean

**Hellooooo darlings, oh my god! How long has it been? Wayyyyy too long if you ask me. And I am so sorry, I've had a lot of stuff going on for the past couple of months and now I have exams! So fuck my life ha.**

**But the good news is this is the next chappie of Vegas! And I'm working on Cell 131 like a crazy person, even though I should be studying :) **

**I've gotten a lot of emails saying that people have chosen Imprinted as one of their favourite stories so YAY!**

**Anyways, I love you all and I have missed you.**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT own Twilight or anything related, if fact I think imprinting is a little evil, but I won't get into that ha.**

**Away we go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - DEAN**

**Dean**

"What am I going to do Dean?" Matt sounded tired. "I just don't know how long we're going to have her..." I heard him move the phone away; I could tell he was crying.

I wasn't sure what to say. I mean what can you say? There really is nothing that you can say when you don't know what the future holds. I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, that she would get better; but I couldn't, because deep down I knew that Mary wasn't going to be okay.

"I'm in Vegas now." I said softly, leaning over to the driver and tapping him on the shoulder, telling him this was my apartment.

Matt sniffed. "What? Dean. Come on, what about the restaurant?"

"It can wait... You need me, Mary needs me and I haven't seen Jack in almost 6 months. The place will be alright without me for a week or two." I said paying the driver and getting out of the car.

"It's getting worse Dean... Everyday she's a little more tired. No bruises yet, no blood. But she doesn't look good... I'm worried Dean, what if she relapses?" He blew his nose on the other end.

"Then we'll deal with it Matty. I have to go, I'm going to see Jack then I'll come over. Don't call her, she's stressed enough."

He hung up without saying anything.

The apartment was empty. It didn't smell like Jack. Stale air hung around me, the place was unnaturally tidy and the bedroom was untouched and made; Jack hadn't been here in a long time.

* * *

**Three years earlier**

"_Dean, what are we doing in the hospital?" She asked me as we walked through the front entrance. "Is everything alright? Is your mum okay?"_

_I squeezed her hand. "Mums fine Jack, don't worry. There's just someone I want you to meet." I said as we walked into the elevator._

"_What floor?" She looked up at me, her beautiful green eyes looking at me with concern._

"_Floor three please babe." I smiled._

"_Cancer ward." She muttered to herself as she pressed the button._

_I pulled her out of the elevator when we reached the floor and lead her to the same room I had been going to for the past 8 years; the perfect little girl sitting in the bed smiled wide as we walked in._

"_Uncle Dean!" She laughed as I picked her up and hugged her tightly._

"_Careful Dean!" Lilly cried meekly, you could see she was tired._

"_I want you to meet someone Mary." I whispered in her ear setting her back down on the bed, she extended her hand toward Jack._

"_I'm Mary," She smiled. "You must be Jack. Uncle Dean has told me so much about you."_

_Jack looked at me, her mouth slightly open like she couldn't believe what was happening; she looked at Mary and smiled. It was the day Jack began to love Mary._

* * *

Mary had always been a little fighter, from the moment she was born she always pushed herself to the limit; Lilly had a fast birth and Mary's been going fast ever since.

She tried to run before she could walk.

When she was diagnosed with cancer about four years ago Lilly and Matt thought they were going to lose their daughter, she was only eight at the time. She was diagnosed with Acute Lymphocytic Leukaemia, it's the most common type of leukaemia for children under ten years of age and it hit Mary hard and fast. She was in hospital even before we knew she was sick; it goes away and comes back again and again, but Mary keeps fighting, doctors are convinced that this is her last year but they always seem surprised by her recovery when she's goes into remission.

I always thought that Jack was a hard ass – and I was right – she's tough to deal with and rarely shows emotion, but when she met Mary something changed. She would give up her life for Mary and Mary would do the same for Jack.

* * *

**Jack **

I watched him walk up, blood boiled under my skin; if he was here to convince me to leave I was going to kill him. I was always short tempered when it came to him, he knew me and he knew that I didn't like anyone just showing up unexpectedly, it caught me off guard and that's the one thing I hated the most.

"What the fuck are you doing here Dean?" I hissed walk to him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Can't I come visit my favourite girl?" He wrapped his arms around me when I got to him, pulling me closer.

I breathed him in, he smelt strongly of expensive musk, something that wound down your throat, choking you; nothing like Embry, not rich, natural and perfect. I breathed him in again shaking my head.

"That's it?" I asked looking at him.

He smiled again. "I came to see Mary as well. Matt called, she's falling J." His smiled faded and he pulled me closer, the love he felt for Mary was indescribable.

I shifted away and brushed my thumb across his lips. "She'll be okay Dean," I whispered. "But I'm glad you're here."

He leant forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, my body tensed up and I pulled away slightly.

He looked at me, pushing my hair back. "You okay?"

I nodded pulling him back into my embrace, my heart pounded and I was overly aware that Embry was watching our affection after my outburst.

"I'm really busy Dean," I smiled. "Second day fixing up Eclipse... Fucking shit hole." I muttered.

He nodded. "Could you show me?"

"Later, they're fixing the roof." I pulled away and took his hand. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my manager."

Embry snorted as we walked towards him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Didn't you read the contract? You're the manager."

"I thought I was your bitch." He winked at me, Dean gripped my hand tighter.

I shook my head laughing. "Dean, Embry.. Embry, Dean." I introduced them.

Dean stuck his hand out, Embry tired to hide his distaste as he shook his hand.

"Pleasure," Embry said. The tendons sticking out in his arm as he shook Dean's hand, I rolled my eyes.

I kissed Dean on the cheek when he stepped away from Embry and hugged him tightly. "Tell Mary I said hello, I'll see her tomorrow."

He nodded and kissed me softly. "See you at home J." And with that he left.

I looked back at Embry; his eyes were on Deans retreating back, fire blazing in them. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped to mine. "So, lunch?" I asked.

He nodded.

That's how it was, everything was simple with Embry.

* * *

**Embry**

For a long time I couldn't understand why Jarrod always made sure he could make it to school to see Kim, I couldn't see why Quil always picked Claire up from day care, I never understood why Jake was dead set on Ness staying home instead of getting out into the world, I never could see why Paul followed Rachel or why Seth made sure _everyone _knew him and Mia were married; but now I did understand, I did know why, I didn't want to share Jack with anyone, it ripped me apart when she so much as stood next to Dean; as far as I was concerned Jack was mine and there was no way Dean was getting anywhere near her.

The fact that she was with him was heart breaking, I'd lost sleep over it, I knew that I was the perfect match for her – I was her soul mate after all – I just wanted her to see that, I needed her to see that I was better for her than Dean, I needed her to see that I would be there for her no matter what, even if she didn't love me the same way I loved her.

"Hello?..." Jack called waving her hand in front of my face, I zoned back in. She laughed. "I thought you fell asleep on me."

I shook my head bringing myself back to earth. "Sorry," I muttered.

She shrugged. "No biggy." She reached into her back and pulled out the plans for Eclipse. "Okay, I've got my own ideas mapped out, but I thought you could help in some ways, I'm not sure I trust you – 'cause you're a guy – but hey, you never know." She smiled at me

I just chuckled and shook my head; I made a mental note to call Esme for some advice tonight.

She flipped the paper around so it faced me. "Okay, so the walls are going to be black... and the couches, the tables and chairs and shit will be white and the bar is going to be red and there's nothing you can do about it so please order the paint, thank you." I wrote as she talked, I swear she never took a breath.

"I want the couches closest to the stage but I need enough room in front of the stage for people to dance and what-not, I want booths around the edges and tables in the middle and no fucking bar stools, people can fucking stand if they want to drink me out of house and home. Prices will be cheap, but not dirty cheap, you know? Fuck I'm hungry..." She stood up and walked over to order us some food.

"So uhh, Zach tells me people are fucking incompetent at the restaurant so that's where I'll be tonight, busting some balls, you know. So I guess you have the night off." She looked at me. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just tired you know. I didn't think there would be some much to do."

She laughed. "Neither did I, I just thought knock the fucker down."

I nodded and smiled. "It'll be good when we finish though Jack." I sat back in my chair closing my eyes. "Got any other plans after that?"

She shrugged. "The strip is the place to be these days, I mean I could always go somewhere else, but this is my home and I really can't leave Zach… fucking kill me." She sighed. "I just never thought that this would be my life, I always counted on Dad leaving everything to Zach cause he's like 6 minutes older, but as soon as Zach came out of the closet it was like he had died in my father's eyes and then one day I get this phone call and the next thing I know I'm doing shit I know nothing about and sitting in a fucking office every single day doing shit I really don't wanna do."

"Fucks you over?"

"You've got no idea Embry, its fucking stupid." She rubbed her face roughly. "I need to get away. Zach is doing what he loves. I'm not doing anything that I wanted."

I saw a chance, maybe the only one I would have to get Jack away from Dean fully, without phone calls, without any communication at all. Of course I leaped at it. "You know what, in a few weeks I'm going back to Forks for a week, it's my mum's birthday, remember?"

She nodded.

"You could come if you wanted, get away from everything, I'm sure Zach wouldn't mind and Eclipse would be just about finished. It'd be the perfect time." I fiddled with my fingers under the table, waiting for her answer.

She smiled. "You know what; I would really love that Embry, thanks."

I smiled slightly, trying not to burst from joy. Everything might turn out the way I want after all.

* * *

**Jack**

How could I explain it? It's like nothing else I had ever felt before; I guess this is what they mean when they say that you unconditionally love your children, like no matter what. Everything about Mary was perfect and I love her more than anyone in my life and she wasn't even my kid. I didn't know how to explain her to anyone, Mary was just Mary and if I could have one thing, one miracle for the rest of my life I would give her life back, cause God knows the kid needs a life.

She was doing fine for a few months, all the drugs and chemo was starting to work and she was laughing again and then things went a little downhill, she got tired, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't go out; Lilly was waiting for a relapse but it never came, finally we had a little hope, something that fooled us so many times before. Lilly and Matt watched her closely and things looked worse but nothing to say the cancer was back, but then again sometimes you just see what you want...

I stood outside her bright pink door, my fingers shook a little watching her night-light flicking outside her door, I didn't know whether to knock or just walk in. I didn't want to wake her but I wanted to talk to her. It was three in the morning; I had just left the restaurant, I was pissed off as usual after spending an evening there and I just wanted to sleep but I had always made midnight visits like this and I wanted to know she was okay. I sighed and reached of the handle, the door creaked open before I could turn the handle. Mary stuck her head out sleepily.

"Aunty Jack, I wondered when you would be checking up on me." She said weakly and wrapped her tiny hand around me pulling me into her room.

"How are you babe?" I asked falling down on her bed.

I looked at Mary; she snored quietly next to me. I smiled and scooped her up into my arms. I wish I could fall asleep that easily.

She still looked tired under the soft light of the morning; I noticed the deep bags under her eyes and wondered if she was hurting. I worry about her more and more every day, I wonder if after all her hard work maybe someone will just give her a break and let her just be better, let her have the life she missed out on for the last couple of years, she needs that, she needs to be a kid.

I kissed Mary softly on each cheek and walked out; I was going to the restaurant this morning.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked me as soon as I walked in the door.

"I was at Mary's." I said lamely, I knew he would be able to see right through me.

He looked me up and down sighing when he realised I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He walked over to me and put his hands around my arms. "Go home Jack, we don't need you, get some rest come back before opening."

I shook my head. "Someone will fuck up and I'll need to be there to yell at them."

He smiled. "Go home Jack, you can't put off seeing Dean for much longer. We can manage and I'm sure Embry needs a day off."

"What's this about a day off?" Embry laughed behind me.

I spun, my cheeks burning, I didn't want him to see me like this, I was a mess. "Nothing, we're working today."

Zach pushed me out of the way. "Shut up Jack." He hissed and turned to Embry. "You have the day off sweetheart. Jack's not feeling too well. See you tomorrow." He leaped forward and patted Embry on the cheek and danced back into the kitchen.

I looked up at Embry and shrugged. I tried to ignore the sudden pounding of my heart. "I guess the queen has spoken..."

He laughed. "Where you headed?"

I sighed. "Home I guess. What about you?"

He jerked his thumb behind him pointing to the diner across the road, it was known for its fuck awesome food.

I twisted my fingers around each other. "Alright... See you tomorrow then."

Embry smiled and leant down closer to me, I stopped breathing... please don't kiss me. His breath ran down my neck as he whispered in my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow then." And he turned and walked away.

I'm fucked...

I breathed in deeply as I walked through the door of my apartment; it smelt nothing like it did when I walked out a day ago, Dean had called the cleaners. My stomach grumbled as I walked through the hall, Dean popped his head around the corner an instant later.

"Hungry?" He said smiling; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Fucking starving babe," No matter what I was feeling, no matter what had happened I couldn't stay mad at Dean, he was perfect but I still felt a tinge of guilt being here with him alone. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen, dinner was already on the table. "What's all this?" I asked as I sat down.

Dean set my plate in front of me and sat down across the table he stared at me for a minute before grazing his fingers down my cheek, I couldn't help but close my eyes at the feeling. "I just wanted to talk to you about something, that's all."

I opened my eyes and stared at him hotly. "Like what Dean, moving to London.. or to Australia? Cause you know my fucking answer."

He looked hurt for a minute then shook his head. "No, I was wondering with everything that's going on with Mary..." He paused and looked down at his plate, playing with his food.

"Spit it out Dean, it's me, you can talk to me."

He looked back up. "I was wondering if I could live with you for a while? I just want to be with Mary… and you of course. Australia can do without me for a while." He smiled a little and waited for me to answer. "I just miss you too much Jack..."

I nodded, tears pooling at the edges of my eyes. "Of course you can live here babe, this is your home too."

He grabbed my hand. "What's wrong J? Is everything alright?"

"I just need her to get better Dean. I need her to be cancer free." I said softly, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Suddenly I was wrapped in his arms, he rocked me back and forth, and I knew this is where I belonged. "I know J, we all want her to be better. She's strong, she'll get through it."

I clung onto the front of his shirt and whispered words I wasn't sure were true. "I love you Dean, I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again."

He kissed me on the head. "I won't leave unless you want me to, I'll stay for you. I love you too Jack, more then you'll ever know."

"Kiss me Dean." I whispered.

He smiled and lift me face toward his. "Anything you want..."

Soft and sweet, but still – somehow – so wrong...

* * *

**Embry**

I slammed my fist down on the metal bench in the kitchen. "FUCK!" I yelled angrily, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Shut up Embry, you're supposed to be helping me spy, not breaking things." Sia hissed at me, she had her ear pressed against the door listening to Jack and Zach talk just outside it.

I paced up and down the kitchen waiting for Zach to come back into the kitchen. "I thought she was changing her mind." I growled pulling my hands into fists.

Sia got up and hugged me. "It's going to be alright Embry, just give it time."

"He's moving back! I've run out of time. This is it for me." I felt a tear sliding down my cheek.

Sia looked up at me. "What are you going to do?"

I shook my head. "I need to go, I need to get away from Jack, start fresh. I'm going back to Forks."

"What?" Zach hissed as he pushed the door open.

* * *

**Feedback is love.**

**S**

**xo**


	6. Dear People

Dear people…

It's been a long time and I hope you're still getting emails about me. ;) I hope you're all still out there waiting for the next chapter, waiting to see what will happen, or maybe you made up your own ending. Maybe you quit too. Maybe you're still writing. Maybe you missed me.

I don't actually know why I stop writing, even though it was fan fiction, it was still my own and I was quite proud of some of it.

So I guess this is my official 'hi, I'm back' thing.

So hi, I'm back….


End file.
